


Addicted to danger

by green7silver



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mind Rape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: Noah is exhausted after Matt´s mind rape and get unexpected help from his former partner.





	Addicted to danger

**Title:**  Addicted to danger  
**Prompt:**  Comfort Food  
**Disclaimer:**  Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
**Setting:** **In the end of “Cold Wars“**  
**Notes:**  Written for 10 hurt/comforts

  

**Addicted to danger**

While Noah went back to his hotel room he asked himself if it was really worth it. Sandra had thrown him out, Claire didn´t trust him anymore and his brain still hurt from Parkman´s intrusion. He might be on the best way to worm himself into Danko´s trust, but was it worth it all? Earning the hate of people he loved or at least respected?

“Why am I doing it?” he whispered when he sat down on his bed.

“Because living a normal live with a normal job and normal family life would feel for you like buried alive.”

He turned around, alarmed to see Claude becoming visible.

His former partner gave him one of his smug smirks. “I told you sooner or later you would be so addicted to danger, you couldn´t go back, even if you wanted.”

“You were right in this like always. “ Noah was pleased that his voice was steady and he won against the impulse to grab his gun. “Are you come to gloat?”

“No, I came to be sure that you don´t overdo it. Left alone, you probably will ignore your hurt, hm rookie?”

Words failed Noah completely. How could Claude still be able to assess him so correctly after all this years?

“Stop gaping and follow me,” Claude pulled into the bathroom, “take a bath and try to relax while I find you something to eat.”

Claude´s tone didn´t allow any discussion and Noah had to admit, that the hot water was soothing. He soaked for a while, before Claude came back. “And now let me see.”

He sat down on the rim of the tub, set his fingers to Noah´s temples and massaged them. “How much damage did our telepathic little friend do?”

“My mind feels raw and my head hurts like a bitch.”

“I can imagine. Now let go, you know how it works.”

Noah closed his eyes and concentrated on the soft pattern Claude was rubbing into his skin, relaxing into the reassuring touch.

“Better?” Claude asked after a while.

“Very much better.”

“Good when you are ready, come back to the bedroom to eat a bit.”

When Noah padded back into the bedroom, he was greeted by the smell of pancakes and marble syrup.

“Pancakes?”

“Yes with real marble syrup and tea.”

“Comfort food?”

“You might not be my rookie anymore but you still need comfort from time to time. Come here.”

“Why are you doing all this?”

“Because you need it – and there seems no one else ready to do it.”

“You are right. I finally lost my family. Sandra was right to leave me.”

“Maybe she was. But you shouldn´t be alone after a mind rape. Come here and try the pancakes.”

Noah made himself comfortable beside Claude and began to eat.

“Good?”

“Delicious.”

“Fine,” Claude began to feed him, kissing him softly between the bites until Noah was sated and snuggled comfortably up to Claude.

“I missed you so much.” He kissed his temple.

“Your fault alone.” Claude pulled him close and kissed him deeply.

“I know,” Noah buried his head into his chest, “but I can´t deal with that guilt right now. Please, just …”

“Comfort sex after comfort food?” Claude chuckled. “It´s okay, rookie, come here.” He stroked his back down to his ass.

“Long time no one has dominated you, hm?”

“No.” Noah arched into his caress. Claude still knew what he needed.

But it had been a long time since someone had fucked him so Claude took his time to prepare him, stretching him gently and stroking his prostate until Noah was panting heavily.

“Ready, rookie?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Fine.” Claude kissed him through the shock of the penetration. It was nice to be buried in the well known heat once more and he fought hard to wait until Noah had adjusted to the intrusion. When the younger man relaxed he slowly began to rock.

“Oh, yes.” Noah let his head fall back while Claude´s trusts made his whole body quiver and a rough hand stroked his erection.

“Feels good?” Claude growled into his ear.

“Yes,” Noah sighed deeply. God had he missed it.

For a moment his whole world just only consisted of Claude and the pleasure he was causing him. But it wasn´t long until the orgasm hit him like a freight train. And for a moment he was flowing in pure bliss.

Claude came himself and stroked him through the aftershocks.

“Better now?” he whispered.

“Very much better,” Noah snuggled up to him, “without you this evening would have been unbearable. I haven’t earned it, but I needed it so much.”

“I know. Well, once senior partner you seem to stay in this position. Try to sleep now.”

“As soon as I sleep, you´ll go, hm?”

“Well, you´re old enough to fight your own fights now. And I´m not responsible for you anymore. I just came because you were deep into shit this evening.”

“I was. Will you ever allow me to apologize?”

“Maybe rookie, but now sleep.” Claude rubbed his back and Noah closed his eyes.

_Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
> They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
